Beside (Republish)
by Sagitarius Red
Summary: Kau tak pernah tahu ada aku disini yang selalu menatapmu, karena matamu telah terpaku pada satu sosok yang membelengu hati-mu. Pairing:: AKAKURO, Rated:: T, Genre::Romance & Angst. - One Shoot. complete. WARNING:: BOY LOVE, SHONEN AI. Don't open if you not like Boy Love and AkaKuro.


**IMMERSED IN YOUR RED**

**Disclaimer :: ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei **

**Story:: ****Akako Sagi (Sagitarius Red)**

**Cover :: Google image**

**Warning :: Rated T, Boy Love**

**Genre :: Romance, Angst, and One Shoot**

**Pairing :: Akashi and Kuroko**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kau tak pernah tahu ada aku disini yang selalu menatap-mu karena mata mu telah terpaku pada satu sosok yang membelengu hati-mu.**_

"Akashi-kun, kau tahu? Hari ini Aomine-san tampak sangat hebat dan keren saat dia melakukan dunk!" Tetsuya mengatakan hal itu dengan raut wajah yang berbinar-binar. Tak dipedulikannya sikap sang scarlet yang tetap fokus membaca buku.

"Lalu setelahnya dia melihatku dan menyapaku..." Ucap Tetsuya senang sebelum senyum itu luntur. "Tapi aku Cuma bisa diam dan menganggukan kepala saja. Akh, kenapa sih aku ini hanya memiliki ekspresi datar dan hawa keberadaan yang tipis? Maksudku, beruntung sekali kan sosokku yang seperti ini bisa dilihatnya."

Seijuurou menutup bukunya dan menatap Tetsuya lurus. "Ekspresimu tidak pernah datar didepan ku. Bahkan kau sangat cerewet, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memukul bahu Seijuurou kencang. Tidak mempedulikan pekikan kaget dari Sang scarlet. "Itu karena kau sahabatku dari didepanmu saja aku bisa seperti ini." Tetsuya kini mendengus kasar.

Terkekeh kecil, Seijuuroupun mengacak surai sang baby blue.

.

.

.

_**Aku merasa begitu cemburu dan iri pada dia yang bahkan tak mengenalmu seperti aku mengenalmu. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berpaling dan melihatku?**_

"Hah…" Tetsuya menghela nafas dengan kasar. Membuat Seijuurou menatapnya sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

"Aku iri pada Kise-kun."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seijuurou datar, tapi ada nada peduli disana.

"Dia bisa berbicara begitu akrab dengan Aomine-san, berduel one on one dilapangan basket. Mengejek dan bercanda bersama. Andai aku tidak memiliki fisik yang lemah seperti ini, pasti aku akan bermain basket agar bisa dekat dengan Aomine-san. Aku cemburu…"

Cukup lama Seijuurou terdiam sebelum berkata. "Kalo kau ingin bermain basket, main saja."

"Tapi…"

"Kau ingin bermain basketkan?" Potong Seijuurou

"Kalau begitu kau ajari aku bermain basket ya!" Tetsuya tersenyum cerah ke sang scarlet.

Membuang muka, Seijuurou mendengus kasar. "Tugasku sebagai anggota dewan siswa sudah terlalu banyak, jangan menambah tugasku yang lain. Kau bisa meminta si Daiki untuk mengajarimu. Manfaatkanlah hal itu agar bisa dekat dengannya."

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan berbinar-binar seakan-akan telah tumbuh sayap putih dan lingkaran cahaya diatas kepala teman kecilnya itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, menjijikan." Seijuurou mendorong muka sang baby blue dengan telapak tangannya hingga jatuh.

.

.

.

_**Aku bukan seorang pujangga hingga berani berlutut didepanmu untuk ungkapkan cinta. Aku adalah seorang pengecut yang nyata. Bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang, dibawah naungan atas nama persahabatan.**_

"Akashi-kun, arigatou."

"Untuk apa Tetsuya?" Ucap Seijuurou yang tengah berjalan bersama Tetsuya saat pulang menuju rumah.

"Karena berkat saran Akashi-kun, kini aku bisa akrab dengan Aomine-kun." Tetsuya mengukir senyum manis tanpa tahu Akashi ikut mengukir senyum — _getir._

"Sama-sama Tetsuya. Lagipula itu hanya hal kecil."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, bagiku saran dan dorongan dari Akashi-kun itu sangat berarti." Wajah Tetsuya sedikit merona.

"Akh, kau membuatku mengatakan hal yang memalukan Akashi-kun!" Ia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Seijuurou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah manis dari Sang baby blue.

.

.

.

_**Dan saat kebahagiaan mulai kau raih bersamanya, bayang-bayangku semakin memudar. Entah sejak kapan waktu yang kita lalui tak sebanyak dulu, padahal hatiku telah menjerit merindu.**_

Seijuurou duduk dibawah pohon, angin memainkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Matanya menatap langit biru diatas sana. Mengingatkannya akan sinar dan kehangatan dari sepasang manik aquamarine yang makin jarang dilihatnya.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil sebuah suara yang Sangat dikenal Sang scarlet, baru saja sosok itu dipikirkannya kini telah muncul dihadapannya. Seulas senyum tipis disunggingkan Seijuurou untuk Tetsuya yang menunduk dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari mencarinya.

"Akashi-kun, maaf." Ucap Tetsuya. "Hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersama dengan mu lagi. Aomine-kun mengajakku untuk pergi melihat _Street Basketball_. Gomen ne."

Senyum Sang scarlet menghilang. Wajahnya tampak sedikit mengeras dan matanya meredup dingin, tapi suara yang dia keluarkan masih terdengar hangat bagi siapapun yang tak melihat ekspresi wajah tersebut.

"Tak apa Tetsuya, bersenang-senanglah."

.

.

.

_**Bukannya aku ingin menghilang, tapi bayangan tanpa cahaya telah mati ditelan kegelapan.**_

Seijuurou sudah menutup semua kardus dikamarnya dengan lakban saat sebuah langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar dari tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok remaja bersurai baby blue yang kelelahan.

"Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya setengah berteriak. "Kau ingin pindah?"

"Maaf ya belum sempat mengatakan langsung padamu. "Seijuurou tersenyum lembut kearah si baby blue.

"I-ini bo-bohongkan?" Ucap Tetsuya lirih. "Kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan jadi sahabatku? Jangan pergi!"

Seijuurou menghampiri Tetsuya dan mengacak surai biru tersebut dengan lembut membuat Tetsuya menutup matanya sesaat. _'Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan kehangatan dari tangan ini?'_

"Kau sekarang sudah punya banyak teman, Tetsuya. Bukan lagi hanya aku temanmu."

"Tapi kau sahabat terbaikku…"

"Jangan melankonis begitu. " Seijuurou mendengus kasar. "Lagipula aku bukannya ingin pergi ke Bulan. Kita masih di dunia yang sama bahkan masih satu Negara."

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Kau ini!" Seijuurou kembali menyentuh kepala Tetsuya kali ini mengacak surai biru tersebut dengan kasar. "Baik-baik dengan Aomine-kun. Aku dengar hubungan kalian makin baik saja. Apakah ada perubahan status dari teman menuju yang lain, huh?"

Wajah Tetsuya berubah menjadi merona merah. "Heh, ti-tidak… belum. Ta-tapi… Aomine-kun selalu baik pada ku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kali ini Seijuurou tersenyum tulus untuk kebahagiaan sang baby blue —sahabatnya _dan orang yangdicintainya_.

"Nah kalau begitu sayonara, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Tetsuya. Meraihnya dan meremat tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Ja mata ne, Akashi-kun."

.

.

**Tetsuya POV**

.

_**Kau selalu disana, disaat aku membutuhkan sandaran. Tempat berkeluh kesah dan berbagi cerita, sampai aku tak menyadari berartinya kamu sampai kamu pergi.**_

Sudah setahun sejak Akashi-kun pergi seperti ditelan bumi. Dia benar-benar menghilang dan bersikap seolah persahabatan yang telah terjalin selama 10tahun tak ada artinya sama sekali. Aku tak percaya dia benar-benar tak menganggap keberadaanku, bahkan sampai tak mengirimkan surat maupun MENELEPON sahabatnya sejak TK ini!

"Tetsu!" Panggil sebuah suara yang amat ku kenali. Tentu saja suara itu milik Sang tan yang seksi —Aomine Daiki. Hah, ternyata setelah berteman dengannya selama satu setengah tahun membuatku menyadari perasaan suka yang waktu itu hanyalah sebatas perasaan kagum saja. Tidak lebih. Konyol sekali. Padahal dulu aku heboh sendiri menceritakan berbagai hal tentang si tan pada Akashi-kun.

"Kau tahu ada gosip heboh!" Kata Aomine-kun yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingku.

"Jangan mulai lagi." Kataku dengan mimik datar. Satu hal lagi yang ku ketahui, kalau seorang Aomine itu merupakan tipe orang yang sangat suka sekali dengan gosip dan ia juga orang yang sangat mesum.

"Hei dengar dulu." Ucap Aomine-kun sambil memegang kedua bahuku. "Kau itu sahabatnya Akashi-kun kan? Pangeran Sekolah ini?"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala. "Apakah kau tahu kabar mengenai Akashi-kun setahun belakangan ini?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. Entah kenapa pertanyaan Aomine-kun membuat ku murung. Tepat setelah Akashi-kun pergi aku baru menyadari sesuatu, bahwa aku hanya mengagumi si tan. Bahwa aku selama ini mencintai Akashi Seijuurou!

Setelah menyadari hal tersebut aku menangis sesengukan seharian sambil merutuki diri sendiri betapa bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku begitu tak peka dengan perasaanku sendiri, ditambah lagi Akashi-kun benar-benar hilang tanpa kabar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Ulang Aomine-kun. Kali ini ekspresinya tak terbaca tapi ada sesuatu yang memuatku gelisah disana.

"A-aku mendengar beberapa rumor, bahwa alasan Akashi-kun keluar dari sekolah bu-bukan karena dia ingin pindah mengikuti orang tuanya yang dinas tapi…" Aomine-kun menghentikan katanya. Pegangannya dibahuku menguat.

"Tapi?!" Ulangku dengan kasar.

"Di-dia menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan kanker di otaknya."

Aku merasa tiba-tiba pikiranku kosong, pijakan ku melemah dan entah sejak kapan aku telah dipapah oleh Aomine-kun.

"Hey, Tetsuya…kau baik-baik saja?!" Ucap Aomine-kun. "Tenanglah. Itu hanya rumor, belum tentu betul."

Aku hanya menatap Aomine lekat-lekat — berharap kalau yang dia katakan benar. Bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah rumor.

_Tapi kau tahu, jika ada asap maka akan ada api?_

.

.

.

Guru telah masuk kedalam kelas. Namun aku masih menatap keluar jendela sampai suara deheman keras dari arah depan papan tulis menarik kesadaranku untuk fokus.

"Sebelum kita memulai kelas," guru di kelas ku menatap kami semua dengan tersenyum sendu. "Ada baiknya kita berdoa untuk sahabat terbaik kita. Murid teladan kita Akashi Seijuurou, dia telah berusaha untuk melawan sakitnya. Tapi Tuhan lebih menyanginya hingga dia diambil kembali kedalam pelukannya."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku. Walau samar aku mendengar suara isakan pelan dari beberapa bangku disekelilingku.

.

.

Aku pulang masih setengah sadar. Hah…mimpi apa yang aku alami ditengah matahari terik begini. Huh, mimpi setengah sadar ditengah cuaca panas ini memang terlalu! Aku hampir saja berteriak frustasi kalau saja langkahku tak terhenti saat melihat sosok yang amat kukenal tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Akashi-san" Ucap ku saat melihat sosok wanita cantik didepan ku. Dia tersenyum amat lembut, walaupun matanya tampak sembab. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Aku datang kesini ingin memberikan sesuatu, karena kurasa Seijuurou belum sempat mengirimkannya disaat terakhirnya." Dia menghampiriku yang mematung bingung. Suaranya yang lirih tersebut membuatku memutar semua kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Menyadarkanku kalau semua yang kualami tadi bukan mimpi, itu… Kenyataan! Sejujurnya aku hampir kembali berteriak histeris, jika saja wanita didepanku tidak memelukku. Yang ada kini aku malah menangis terisak-isak dengan begitu hebat dipelukannya.

"A-Akashi-kun…Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun..." Ucap ku berulang-ulang. Membuat tetes air mata ikut pula turun dari manikwanita yang memelukku.

"Tenang, Tetsuya. Tenang…" Ucapnya dengan nada begitu lirih.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untukku agar berhenti menangis dan itupun karena air mataku yang sudah mulai mengering. Setelahnya akupun terdiam. Terdiam sambil memegang surat yang diberikan oleh Akashi-san. Surat yang merupakan benda yang aku tunggu kedatangannya — dulu, saat semua belum seperti sekarang.

Surat ini ditemukan Akashi-san diatas kasur kamar rawat Akashi-kun. Surat yang terbungkus amplop putih dan disudut kanan bawahnya terukir namaku dengan tulisan yang amat kukenali. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membukanya, tapi entah kenapa ada dorongan yang begitu hebat untuk mengetahui apa yang ditulisnya. Setelah setahun tak pernah mengirimkanku surat, kini dia mengirimkannya. Tapi sayangnya takkan pernah bisa kubalas.

Dengan hati-hati kubuka lembar kertas itu. Aku mengenali setiap goresan tinta tersebut. Aku bisa membayangkan segala ekspresi bahkan jeda cukup lama saat dia menuliskan setiap kata dikertas ini.

_**Untuk Tetsuya, Sahabat-ku…**_

_**Maaf tak pernah memberikanmu kabar. Dari dulu aku ini memang seorang pengecut jika berurusan denganmu.**_

_(Aku mendengus kasar melihat baris kalimat tersebut.)_

_**Kamu tahu disini aku selalu menatap langit biru dari luar jendela. Mungkin karena udara disini begitu jernih atau karena aku merindukan-mu. Pantulan langit ini mengingatkanku akan kedua manik birumu…**_

_**Kau tahu, rasa obat disini tidak enak. Tapi aku tetap rajin meminumnya. Berharap suatu saat nanti mereka mengatakan aku sehat. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengacak surai rambutmu itu. Jari-jari tanganku ini amat merindukan sensasi lembut dari helaiannya.**_

_**Tapi rasanya semakin hari rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini semakin hebat. Aku merasakan kematian ada didepan mataku, tapi senyummu itu entah mengapa selalu terbayang.**_

_**Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu? Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Aomine Daiki?**_

_**Sejujurnya aku merasa cemburu padanya karena merebut waktu berhargaku dengan sahabatku, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain lebih dari itu. Aku terlalu pengecut kalau aku bilang 'Aku cemburu'.**_

_**Bukan saja dia merebut sahabatku, tapi juga orang yang ku cinta. Ah, maafkan aku Tetsuya karena telah mencintai-mu…**_

_**Aku tak pernah berani mengatakannya, surat ini pun takkan pernah kukirimkan. Biar kubawa perasaan ini bersamaku tanpa harus kau tahu. Ini terlalu menyedihkan. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti ini.**_

_**Aku benar-benar merasakan aku takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini. Maaf Tetsuya untuk selalu menjadi diriku yang egois dan tak ingin menunjukan semua rasa sakit maupun rasa cinta ini kepadamu.**_

_**Aku berfikir, andai saja sekali lagi aku bisa mengulang waktu kebersamaan kita, aku harap aku akan bereinkarnasi lagi untuk bertemu denganmu. Walau aku harus menjadi angin sekalipun, aku akan selalu mengelilingimu dan selalu disampingmu.**_

_**Selamat tinggal dan maaf Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu sampai akhir nafasku…**_

_**4 Nov xx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku ingin menangis lagi. Tapi menangis kering itu sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakan. Aku tak butuh surat mu ini Akashi-kun! Aku hanya membutuhkanmu! Aku… aku juga mencintaimu! Sangat-sangat mencintaimu!

Ahh…mengapa kau begitu bodoh dan mengapa akupun begitu bodoh?!

Tak bisakah kita putar kembali waktu yang lalu agar aku bisa kembali bersama denganmu?

Kembalilah

Ku mohon

Kembalilah untuk tetap disamping ku.

.

.

**End**

.

.


End file.
